


As You Wish

by Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace



Series: John's Omega [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Sherlock, Omegaverse, Parenthood, Pregnancy Kink, Sherlock is insecure, blowjob, feeling ugly, scared, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace/pseuds/Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock feels ugly, John is set to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

Sherlock lounged quietly on the couch in the main room, idly stroking the baby bump that had started to form. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms and ratty blue dressing gown, as they had discovered most of his shirts refused to fit around the bump anymore. His once flat stomach was becoming contorted to fit the new life growing inside him, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Sure, here was a perfect blend of John and Sherlock growing inside him, but he wasn't as handsome. Soon, he wouldn't be as agile. How could John stand to be around him? He felt gross, despite the fact that he kept up with his hygiene and never let himself be seen outside with his most impeccable grooming, but his stomach was inching out. He wasn't thin, he was getting fat, and he hated it. Not to mention the tissues around his nipples were beginning to grow soft in order to produce milk for his child. He frowned at the bump and found his lower lip wobbling as if he was going to cry. After another minute, he felt the sobs rise up and he curled on himself, cradling his child in his stomach and wondering how long it will be before John will sleep on the couch rather then with him. 

\--@--

John was in a good mood today. After a morning wake-up call that had left him more relaxed then when he was asleep, he had gotten dressed, kissed his disgruntled and pouting pregnant mate, rubbing that deliciously round stomach before taking off to work at the clinic. With Sherlock's condition, they had been taking less cases. John's alpha instincts wouldn't let his mate put himself in bad situations that could possibly endanger him and their child. He felt bad. He knew how Sherlock craved a good case, but even his biology demanded he stay out of danger. 

John hummed as he thought about his mate, probably sitting on their couch back home, waiting for John to come home. He hated it when he was separated from Sherlock, but someone had to make the money necessary to pay their bills. Not to mention they needed the money to get ready for the new life to come. He leaned back in his office chair and thought back to their first bonding over three years ago, still marveling at the fact they'd managed to get that far. Now, Sherlock was expecting their first child, had been the one to beg and plead with John to place that child inside him. Had sobbed against him in happiness when they had found out he had conceived. John had felt so proud of his mate, and filled with so much happiness to meet the tiny life growing inside him. 

"Hey, Haley?" He shouted out the door to his secretary, who was busy typing up some recent paperwork. She glanced towards him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Tell the others I'm taking off. I need to go check on my mate." The petite beta smiled at him and nodded, immediately sending the memo out as John grabbed his jacket and keys, dashing out the door and back to his pregnant omega, his family. 

\--@--

When John arrived at the flat, he was met with a very unusual sight. Sherlock was curled on the couch, sleeping peacefully. His hands cradled their child in a protective embrace. This alone was not weird. John was used to his mate passing out on the couch, falling asleep in the midst of roaming his mind palace or waiting for John to return home. What was unusual were the tear tracks painting his pale cheeks. John stroked his mates hair and frowned at him, wiping a few stray tears. Sherlock smiled in his sleep and purred, pushing back against the contact. John dropped a kiss to his beautiful omegas face before moving to the kitchen to make tea. Sherlock whined, but quickly fell back asleep, hands still curled around his swell. 

After brewing his tea, John moved to sit in his arm chair, content to watch his mate nap for a while. He appreciated the smooth curve of Sherlock's body, the slight stretch of the once flat stomach. His mate was gorgeous, especially with their child stretching him out. Really, Sherlock looked gorgeous no matter what he looked like. Sherlock was just a gorgeous man that happened to belong to John, something he was innately proud of. Any alpha would be lucky to have a mate like his. So smart, loving and hardworking, despite the air he gives off to the rest of the world. 

The alpha, having finished his tea, decided to slip onto the couch with his mate, feeling that need to be close to his omega and their child. He slipped in with his back to the back of the couch, face to face with a sleeping omega who nudged unconsciously forward. John caressed the swell of Sherlock's stomach and kissed his mate softly, murmuring soothing words to his mate. They soon settled against each other, breathing the others scent in, one not fully aware, and the other just enjoying the closeness. Sherlock's scent had yet to change to include the milky tones of nursing, but had since added the sweet smell of his first pregnancy. His omega's scent has always managed to turn him on in the best ways possible, but the added smell of pregnancy sent pride zinging through his nervous system and blood travelling south. Right now was no different, but he chose to ignore his growing arousal to focus instead on his sleeping mate. 

Sherlock woke to the most delicious scent surrounding him and the strong embrace of his love. A war weathered hand was caressing his swell gently, and the voice of his mate was murmuring to their child. The omega purred in contentment and licked John's face in greeting. John chuckled and kissed him, hand stilling and folding over one of Sherlock's on the omega's stomach. "Good afternoon love." John whispered, leaning forward to kiss his mate again. Sherlock deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue over John's lips in a silent request for entry. John granted the entry, caressing Sherlock's tongue with his own and sucking delicately on the squirming muscle. The omega whined low in his throat when John pulled back, smiling and stroking his glossy curls. "I've missed you today." He commented. Sherlock nudged forward, greedy for John's touch. 

"I missed you too, love." Sherlock replied, basking in the attention from his alpha. After today's episode on the couch, his omega side was crying out for attention to prove his initial thoughts wrong. Of course, this train of thought only led right back around to when John wouldn't find him pleasing anymore, so Sherlock instead starting making distressed noises as he buried himself into John's chest. He really hated his mind sometimes, how it couldn't just seem to shut up and let him enjoy this moment of contented cuddling on the couch. 

"Hey, Sher, what's the matter darling?" John asked, frowning at his mate and gently trying to shush him. Sherlock shook his head and continued to make pitiful whines and hiccup sounds. John could feel his shirt getting damp so he shifted gently to pull Sherlock back enough that John could look at him. "You can tell me anything sweetheart. Please let me help. Is it the baby?" John felt bad for his mate, whose hormones were constantly fluctuating because of their child, but Sherlock shook his head fiercely and struggled under John's touch to bury his nose in John's scent. "Then what's wrong?" The alpha smiled down at his omega and licked the salty tears off his face tenderly. 

Sherlock hiccuped and glanced away from his alpha as he quietly told John what was wrong. John laughed gently and tugged Sherlock closer to him, kissing him with a passion that belied his gentleness. "I will never think of you as anything but gorgeous my love." John said confidently, loving the way Sherlock's face turned red at the endearment. "In fact, I'm finding you pretty damn fuckable right now. Just so tempting and delicious looking, my dear, handsome darling." Sherlock flushed an even darker red, but his pupils blew wide with intense arousal. 

"John." Sherlock moaned, pouting at his mate. 

"Yes my love?" John asked innocently, hands moving down to gently rub Sherlock's belly. 

Sherlock whimpered and pushed his stomach forward, enjoying the touch and feeling a flutter in response. "John, please, make me feel gorgeous again." Sherlock groaned in his ear, knowing that's exactly what John wanted and sighing when he felt those hands that had been caressing their child move to knead his arse. "Fuck me John." Sherlock nipped along the alphas ear, pushing against the war weathered hands. John moaned and nuzzled against Sherlock's neck, seeking out the scent gland. 

"As you wish," John growled out, nipping possessively around their bond bite. Sherlock was gasping above him, shoving his stomach forward more so that John could cup and feel their child growing. John took this offer greedily, and glanced back at his omegas face with a soft smile, even as he felt the slick start to soak his thighs. "Bedroom?" The alpha asked his mate, kissing the dazed man lightly before pushing Sherlock to gently stand. "C'mon." He tugged and Sherlock followed, clinging to his mate and nosing at his neck with loving kitten licks. "Here we go gorgeous, let's get those clothes off yea?" Sherlock nodded eagerly, hands moving to tug his bottoms off in shaky, excited movements. John chuckled and shook his head, batting away his mates hands in order to pull of the bottoms off himself. "Cheeky." He smiled up at Sherlock and tapped his bum, loving that Sherlock hadn't been wearing any underwear. Sherlock gave a weak smile and then gasped as John carefully inserted a rough finger into his open and drenched hole. 

"John...ohh..." John chuckled again and brought his finger to his mouth to gently suck off his mate's juices. Sherlock watched him with wide-eyes, dressing gown still hanging off his thin frame in an awkward manner. At the look of utter need on his mate's face, John couldn't hold back and quickly ripped his clothes off, feeling his erection bop free in the cool air. Sherlock almost drooled at the sight and immediately dropped to his knees in order to suckle at the large head. John moaned appreciatively and cradled his mates head, just letting the omega do whatever he wanted. 

Sherlock loved John's cock. Had since the first night it had tied them together, allowing the bond, and the many times after. John never failed to give his mate pleasure with his magnificent organ. Sherlock especially loved his mate's cock when it had fucked their child into him, forced him to conceive as he was stuck to his mate. Sherlock was so happy to be having John's child, even if he did feel fat and useless. Their child would be brilliant and lovely, and he couldn't wait to meet them. "That's lovely Sher..." John moaned, thrusting into the warm, wet heat in tiny increments. Sherlock hummed around the prick in his mouth and gladly excepted his mates thrust, rubbing his tongue underneath the head and along the sensitive nerve endings in order for further his pleasure. John shuddered at the sight of Sherlock surrendering what little control he had and thrusted deeper into that delicious mouth, watching perfect, cupid bow lips stretch around him and feeling that tongue wiggle against his nerves. He could feel his orgasm rising as he fucked his mates face and regrettably pulled Sherlock off him in order to pull and prod his mate onto the bed. 

Sherlock nudged his alpha as John climbed onto the bed with him, hands restlessly moving across Sherlock's belly and feeling the firmness of their child growing within him. John dropped a kiss to that swollen belly and smiled as he moved further up the bed, catching Sherlock's lips in a slow kiss. "I love you so much, both of you." John smiled at him, stroking the side of his mate's face and leaning down to kiss Sherlock again. Sherlock's eyes softened from their lust and he leaned up to nuzzle John before kissing him deeply. 

"I love you too." Sherlock whispered against his lips, entwining his fingers of one hand with the hand still stroking his baby bump lovingly. "I am sure our child loves you too." John's smile brightened and he tightened his hand around Sherlock's. "Please John, I need you." Sherlock whined after a few minutes of them just staring at one another and caressing their child together. John rolled his eyes fondly and complied, nudging his mate's legs open and positioning himself with his free hand. He watched Sherlock's face and he smoothly sheathed himself into the tight, wet heat of his mate. Sherlock's face twisted in pleasure and he panted with a lolling tongue, watching John through lidded eyes. John brushed some curly hair from his loves face and gently thrusted forward, moaning at the feel of Sherlock's walls contracting around him. 

"God, Sherlock. You feel so good around me." John groaned as he pulled back more and thrusted in harder, setting up a steady rhythm. He looked down to see where he was joined to his best friend, his mate, and nearly came at the sight. Sherlock's hole was sucking him in greedily and massaging his cock as he continued to thrust into the heat of his mate. He moaned and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Sherlock's chest, changing the angle of his thrust. Sherlock gasped and moaned in amplified pleasure as each thrust hit his little bundle of nerves inside his hole and the pleasure coursed through his body. His prick was leaking freely, untouched and lying against his stomach, spreading the pre all over the lower curve. As John increased his pace, thighs slapping against Sherlock's bum and making the most delicious sounds in the quiet flat, Sherlock mewled and sought out John's lips, needing just that right amount of pressure to send him over the edge. He could feel the knot, not as big as it usually is in heat, catching at his rim as John sought out his pleasure and enhanced Sherlock's. He turned his head to catch Sherlock's lips with his own and the omega cried out from underneath him, painting his curving belly with useless, white cum. 

Feeling his mate contract around him, John groaned and shoved his knot past that twitching ring of muscle to lock them together as he filled him up. John pressed kisses all over Sherlock's face as his mate's passage milked his cock for all it was worth and smiled. "You are so beautiful 'Lock." He whispered as their orgasms subsided and they laid side-by-side on their bed. Sherlock smiled at his mate and nuzzled against him. 

Suddenly, Sherlock's face lit up in the most amazed expression John had ever seen on his mate's face and he studied that look, smiling patiently at Sherlock. "John, feel. Our child is kicking." He smiled shyly at his mate and took his hand to move it to the top most curve of his belly, where something was pushing against the taunt skin. John stared at the spot until he felt it again, and a smile as bright as the sun lit up his face. He was greedily running both hands over his mate's stomach now, giggling every time he felt a small foot or fist hit against his hands. Sherlock watched, thumb stroking across his mate's cheek. "I can't wait to meet you." He whispered to his stomach, patting it once before drifting off to sleep to John singing a lullaby.


End file.
